Kyle Bush
Kyle Bush is a popular boy at Luc and Theo's school. He voiced by Adam Cawley. Description Kyle is the happiest kid in the world and one of the most popular kids in the school. He is sweet, an absolute heartthrob and an all-round nice guy. No matter what Luc does, Kyle does it better. That drives Luc up the wall and makes Kyle his nemesis. But hostilities are not for Kyle. He likes Luc anyway - just like everyone else! Appearance Kyle is a tall slim boy with long red hair and wears shirt T-shirt, skinny blue jeans, yellow necklace and grey sneakers. Personality Kyle is a handsome, brilliant, well-respected 13 year old, who looks and acts very mature for his age, seeming like more of an 18 year old. Kyle is a charitable, good-hearted, and even heroic young citizen, who spends his spare time constructing houses for the homeless, helping senior citizens cross the street, and saving the lives of endangered babies, for instance. His unbridled inner and outer beauty combined, has everything female in the schools of rock and who was fawning over him and groveling at his feet. Everyone he knows is either a lover or a good friend, with even his teachers, placing him on the same social level as themselves. Likewise, Kyle has no enemies, with notorious school bullies, Sarah and Jesse, staying on his good side. The former being madly in love with him and the latter being a great friend of his, never dreaming of doing anything hurtful on his behalf. For the most part, the general consensus is that Kyle Bush is a pretty cool dude, with not a flaw or shortcoming to be found. Kyle Bush is idolized by everyone ... except Luc. Luc Maxwell hates Kyle with a burning passion and wishes nothing short of the worst on him. This is born out of jealousy, for Kyle's greatness reaches levels that can intimidate others, that are less great. Kyle doesn't discriminate, however, and sees even the most inferior souls as equals to himself, giving them the same love and attention as he would for everyone else, so that he can bring them closer to him. Overall, Kyle Bush is a simple man with a simple plan, to bring peace and harmony to every man, woman, child, and even animal (yes, he's a real fauna lover) in the world. Relationships Luc Maxwell Luc hates Kyle for being so perfect and often tries to ruin his life. However, Kyle respects him anyway, despite how Luc would never return any of those feelings. Kyle will always turn the other cheek if Luc does anything bad, because frankly, Kyle just hasn't the heart to have enemies, so he'll treat Luc as though he were a friend. In "Wizard of Wacker Maze", it turned out Kyle wasn't all that acquainted with Luc, thinking his name was "Theo". Sarah Sarah has a huge crush on Kyle and is one of his best friends. Whether Kyle returns her feelings or even knows about her undying love for him is unknown, but he sure did treat her like a good friend would. Jesse Jesse is friends with Kyle. He's one of the few people who Jesse doesn't bully, being part of the school's popular clan. As such, he and Jesse are on good terms and Jesse will follow Kyle's orders, should he give him any, though Kyle's selfless and non-needy attitude doesn't usually bring him to ask him for anything. In "Dodge This", Jesse accidentally mangled up Kyle's perfect face, with a dodgeball. Jesse was publicly shunned and crippled with shame for this and gave up his brutal ways. Although Jesse was hated by everyone else in the school for this, Kyle didn't appear to hold any anger toward him, being the most peaceful and forgiving person in the school, not holding a grudge against anyone for doing even the worst and most horrible of things. Episode Appearances *Dodge This *Theo Fly (Non-Speaking Cameo) *All Things Being Sequel *4 Out of 5 Dentists Prefer the Loop *Sickwich *There's a New Principal in Town (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Getted Smart (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Applecrab-Dabra (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Replacement *Loop it Forward *Sooper Loopers (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Birthday Cake Island *Port Fear *Wizard of Wacker Maze *11 Minutes to Lame *Ronnie Trasco (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bald is Beautiful (Non-Speaking) *Reverse Mermaid *Fallout Room Boy (Pictured; Mentioned) *Re-Vamp (Cameo) *Release the Krakenfoot (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Kyle in His Shoes *Moby Piranha *Loopy Loops (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Out of Time *Plight at the Museum *Part 1 of a Balanced Breakfast *Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast Trivia *In the episode "Birthday Cake Island", it was revealed that his 12th birthday just so happens to be on Monday, 12th, making his birthday party an permanent part of the loop day. *In "Fallout Room Boy", a black and white film presented a handsome, famous movie start named Lyle Bush that once lived in Port Doover. This is an obvious ancestor of Kyle and the first, but indirect time Kyle's last name has been revealed. *In the German Dub, his name is Kai and in the French dub, his name is Karl. Gallery Kyle.png Kyle Bush QR Code Contents.jpg|Kyle Bush QR Code Contents Kyle Bush Mii Tomodachi Life QR.jpg|Kyle Bush Mii Tomodachi Life QR Mii Tomodachi Life QR Kyle Bush.jpg|Mii Tomodachi Life QR Kyle Bush Kyle Bush QR Tomodachi.jpg|Kyle Bush QR Tomodachi QR Tomodachi Kyle Bush.jpg|QR Tomodachi Kyle Bush Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Port Doover Elementary Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Love Interests